coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 192 (15th October 1962)
Plot Minnie feels sorry for Joan Akers. Sheila starts encouraging Jerry. She reveals to Doreen that Edwin is a distant cousin. Emily enjoys herself making up a winter programme for the literary circle with Edwin. Swindley becomes jealous of the relationship. Len goes to court for assaulting Dave Smith and is bound over to keep the peace. Jack testifies against him. Harry also goes to the Magistrates Court to find out Joan Akers's fate. Swindley asks Albert if he can set up his campaign HQ at No.1. Albert thinks his party is poppycock and refuses. Jerry tells Len he fancies Sheila. He resolves to ask her out the next time he sees her. Len keeps out the way when she arrives at the yard a moment later to return Jerry's spanner. Albert applies for the vacant post of lollipop man outside Bessie Street School. Jerry isn't brave enough to ask Sheila so Len does it for him. Jerry is shocked when she agrees and they make a date for Saturday afternoon. Swindley grows despondent when Frank also turns him down. He's grateful when Minnie offers him the use No.5. Frank admits to Alf that he's feeling depressed on his own. Swindley arrives at No.5 with his campaign posters, promoting himself as "man of the people". Joan is remanded for psychiatric examination. Ena hears from Elsie that Swindley is taking root at Minnie's. She immediately goes over to tell her friend what's what. Cast Regular cast *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Doreen Lostock - Angela Crow *Sheila Birtles - Eileen Mayers *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *1 Coronation Street - Back room *15a Coronation Street - Bedsit *15 Mawdsley Street - Yard *Gamma Garments Notes *First appearance of Alf Roberts since 23rd October 1961. *Doreen Keogh remarked on a scene in this episode for many years afterwards: After Concepta Hewitt chats for a moment to Jack Walker outside the door of the Rovers Return Inn she was supposed to enter the premises but found the prop doors locked on her. At this time, the programme was videotaped but "as live" with no stops, breaks or videotape edits and only a major problem would stop the recording. Thinking very quickly on her feet, and with no sign of being fazed by the situation, Ms Keogh ad-libbed to Arthur Leslie, "Hey, I think you've locked yourself out - I'll go round the back way". Mr Leslie similarly ad-libbed a reply as she walked off camera. After the episode recording finished, director Richard Everitt came down on the studio floor and gave Ms Keogh a heartfelt hug for saving the situation and preventing a costly re-recording. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode Annie Walker (Doris Speed), Martha Longhurst (Lynne Carol), Lucille Hewitt (Jennifer Moss), Kenneth Barlow (William Roache and Florrie Lindley (Betty Alberge) are credited but do not appear. *The end credits are played over an image of Leonard Swindley's campaign poster on 5 Coronation Street's window. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Minnie enters politics and Ena provides the Opposition *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,390,000 homes (1st place). Category:1962 episodes